Midnight Fire
by One night stargazer
Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged, but when events spiral out of control and they get seperated, how long will it take for them to find one another. What happens when they do? Will Edward be able to handle the new change that had occured into Bella's life?


**A/N:** Well this is my first attempt at writing a Twilight Fic. I really hope that you all enjoy this story, none of the characters belong to me only the nice little story line that I'm going to be putting our favorite characters through. Well happy reading to you all.

"**Changing Tides"**

"RUN!!! BELLA RUN!!!" A male voice yelled

The darkness of the night loomed around the group as they raced through the thick trees and underbrush of the forest that surrounded the small town of Forks. Not seeing the rock that was just slightly sticking up from the ground the less graceful of the group managed to snag her shoe on the tip and began her head first decent to the ground only to be quickly caught by strong arms that circled her waist and set her straight.

"Bella, of all the times you decide to fall, you choose the one time that we are being hunted." The voice said with a hint of amusement.

Bella relaxed into the embrace that she was currently in. She knew that the love of her life, who happened to be a vampire, would never let anything happen to her.

"Oh shut up Edward." Another voice chipped in, "You really can't blame her can you, she really lacks in the coordination department."

"Thank you Alice for talking like I'm not currently standing in front of you," Bella retorted trying to make out the figure that was standing only feet from her.

"It's really my pleasure Bella, you should know that by now." Alice replied trying to lighten up the current mood.

Everyone in the group was currently searching their surroundings looking for something to come crashing through the trees, their senses trying to pick up any kind of change in their surroundings.

"Carlisle what should we do?" A deeper voice asked from the back of the group.

"We need to try and make it back to the house Emmett," Carlisle said walking to the front of the group. "You and Rosalie bring up the rear. Jasper you and Alice take the left side and Edward, you and Esme take the right side. Don't let anything through and what ever happens, Bella, do not stop running until you are through those doors."

Everyone nodded their heads and took up their positions and we were once again running through the dense forest. I could still see Edward right off to my side knowing that he would not dare taking the risk of getting to far away from me. We were making good progress or as best as we could until we heard that one sound that could literally freeze hell. Howling and not just any kind of howl but the kind you hear from a werewolf. It was still about thirty yards away but that distance was nothing to a wolf.

Carlisle sniffed into the air, "There is still only the two of them so we still have a chance."

We took off into the direction that was supposed to lead back to the house but I had no idea where we were currently at. My heart was racing inside my chest. 'Why are they coming after us' I thought to my self as I dodged another tree branch. I heard a cracking branch from my left side and when I looked to see what it was I saw a dark figure lunging from the darkness. I didn't even see the blur as something crashed into the bulky figure until it landed on the ground with Carlisle on top of the bulky wolf. "RUN" he yelled as he struggled to hold down the fighting creature. Crunching bones could be heard as we ran away from the fight. Edward was even closer to me know so he could defend me if the time came. Another crashing came from behind us as I turned to see what was happening I saw another wolf had managed to tackle Emmett.

"EMMETT" I screamed. He was barley holding the giant wolf at bay as it tried to tear out his jugulars.

"Keep going!" Rosalie said turning around quickly to help her fallen mate.

I turned around and watched Rosalie as she grabbed the wolf but Alice was at my side and pulling me into her arms, "Don't worry they will be fine. Esme you take the lead. Jasper you keep on one side and Edward you the other we have to hurry." Picking me up with no problems Alice and the remaining Cullen's ran back toward the house. Within minutes the white house was beginning to show through the trees. Once we were at the doors we saw a few figures coming through the trees and quickly realized it was the other three family members. Emmett looked a little ruffled, Rosalie's hair was in a mess and Carlisle's shirt was torn open.

"Quickly get inside" Esme said as she followed her family into the house.

Once the family was in the main living room everything went silent. No one spoke a word, they only stood close to the ones that they loved trying to comfort them.

"So what the hell happened?" Emmett asked as he looked around the group. "Why did the damn mongrels attack us like that?"

"I don't know?" Carlisle replied looking at his family members. "But we know now that it is no longer safe here in Forks for us."

I held onto Edward and I felt his cold arms brush against my skin as they pulled me closer to his body. I leaned in closer for the comfort that his body gave me.

"So what are we going to do?" Esme asked her husband.

"First we need gather what items that we need to take with us…" Carlisle started but was cut short by Rosalie.

"We aren't just going to leave are we?" She nearly screamed.

"Rose, it's no longer safe for us here." Her father stated. "Now we injured two members of their pack so that should give us more that enough time to get out of this town. So you need to go and collect what items you need and meet back here in five minutes.

Everyone started heading off to their rooms. Edward held me close as we quickly headed to his room to gather some of his items.

"I'm sorry you have to leave all of your things." I mumbled under my breath.

He looked down at me and held me closer to his body, "The only thing that matters most to me is you. Everything else can be replaced."

He quickly went around his room and gathered a few things and came back with two duffel bags.

"That's all?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

He leaned down and took my lips into his own my breath suddenly caught in my chest when he pulled back he look into my eyes, "like I said, you're the only thing that matters to me."

We left his room and started heading back down the stairs when I suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over me again. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, "are you sure that your ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I replied lying to him. I couldn't figure out why I kept getting these waves of sickness. Especially in the mourning that was the worst part of it.

When we came back into the living room most of the family members were reassembled with their back at their feet waiting for what would be decided next. After a few minutes Carlisle and Esme walked back into room talking in whispers amongst themselves.

"So what are we going to do now?" Edward asked from my side.

"Well first thing we have to go tell Charlie and Renée," Carlisle said.

"Why do we have to tell my parents anything" I asked

"Bella," Carlisle said, "What ever happened today it is no longer safe for any of us anymore. Especially you, what ever happened triggered them into breaking the treaty. Now that also puts your mother and father in danger especially Charlie since he lives here."

"So what is going to happen?"

"You guys literally have to disappear." Carlisle replied looking solemn in his answer.

"Bella," Edward said breaking my concentration, "What Carlisle is saying is that you guys kinda have to die in a way."

"There is no way my parents are going to want to become vampires even if they believe the story." I stated giving Edward a piercing look when he even mentioned such a thing.

"Carlisle didn't mean it like that sweetheart." Esme stated coming over and putting her arms round me. "He wants you all to fake your own deaths then hopefully the Quileute's will be thrown off of your familys trail."

"Oh" I replied. "They wouldn't do anything to them would they?" I looked to Edward for an answer.

"Bella," He said taking me into his arms and holding me tighter, "I have no idea what they would do to your father and mother but we just don't want to take the chance of anything happening."

I nodded into his chest, "I understand."

"We need to go." Carlisle said.

I watched as everyone around the room gathered their things and headed out of the house. Carlsile and Esme packed up their things into the Mercedes while Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all climbed into the Jeep. I followed Edward to the Volvo and got into the passenger seat. Within minutes after we were on the road we were already pulling up to Charlie's house.

I could feel my heart inside of my stomach at the thought of having to tell my parents about the secret that I have been keeping from them these past few years. I didn't know how I was going to tell them about Edward and his family, but I really didn't know how I was going to tell them that I was already engaged to the man of my dreams and I was planning on the wedding that would bind me to him until the day we die, although we never would die because of the secret of Edwards' family. Before I knew it Edward was already at my door and opening it for me. I took his hand and got out of his silver Volvo. Once we were on the lawn Carlisle turned to Esme, Rosalie, and Alice.

"Take the cars to the outskirts of the forest and come back here once you are finished so we can explain the situation to Bella's family."

I turned to Alice before she managed to leave, "How will they take it?"

She stopped and I watched as her shoulders slumped down knowing that I was going to ask her this question. "Bella, I'm not really sure how this is going to come out. There are two outcomes and I really can't tell which one will come to pass, one is good and the other is not so good. The thing that is altering my visions is the werewolves' involvement. I can't really see clearly with them"

"Thanks."

She nodded her reply and got into the Volvo and sped of with Rosalie and Esme following closely behind.

I led the group up the path to the front door. I slowly opened the front door and saw Charlie sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad, where is mom at?"

"I'm in the kitchen honey."

"Is Phil with you also?" I asked as I walked further into the house with the rest of the Cullens following behind me.

"No he ran to the store to pick up a few items." Reneé replied as she came out of the kitchen. Once she realized that she had company she brightened up even more. "Oh it's the Cullens, how are you doing Carlisle, and where is the rest of the family?"

Charlie turned off the television which was playing one if his games so that he could join into the conversation.

"They will be joining us in a few moments." The blond man replied as he took a seat on the couch. "We came here because we needed to tell you some important news which will affect both of our families."

Both of my parents suddenly looked towards me and then they looked at my left hand in which still sported the engagement ring Edward had given me that was his mothers. With shocked expressions, "You didn't elope did you!" they both nearly yelled in unison.

"No mom, dad. I haven't got married yet."

"What do you mean yet?" my dad asked looking angrier by the second as the thought if his little girl getting married raced thru his mind. "And why are you wearing that ring?"

"Well I haven't been able to tell you that Edward and I are engaged but that is all for now." I yelled trying to defend myself.

Just then Alice, Rosalie and Esme came strolling through the kitchen, "Hello how are you all doing?" Esme asked as she sat next to her husband. "I see they have told you the good news."

"How can you say this is good news?" My father asked as he tried his hardest to keep his anger down.

Alice looked over to where Jasper was standing and gave him a look. A moment later the room was filled with a peaceful feeling.

Carlisle looked at Alice and gave her a nod. "That is not the only reason we came here Charlie and Reneé and this one is the main reason we came."

"I doubt there is anything more that you can tell us that could trump this." Charlie stated as he sat down.

"Oh I bet this will." Emmett muttered.

Everyone but my parents gave him a brief look. Carlisle took over the conversation as he began to tell the story that needed to be told. Edward took my hand and led me upstairs to my room. Right before we made it in we heard a sharp gasp from my mother and a "YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING" from my father.

Once the door was closed Edward took me into his arms and held me close to his cool body. I held him to me and prayed that this would never end. I looked up into his topaz eyes and used one hand and drew his face closer to mine. When his lips touched mine my body instantly took over and my heart rate quickened until I thought it might explode. When he pulled back I barley whispered his name and he gave me the one smirk that I loved to see so much from him.

"I love you" I whispered into his chest as he pulled me in closer to his body.

"Oh Bella, I love you too. More than you will ever know."

We stood there for what seemed like hours when he finally separated from me which made me feel as if I lost something inside of me again.

"Bella, there was another reason that I brought you up here and I've been debating it with Carlisle but we had to come to an agreement if something like this ever came up before you had the chance to be changed."

"What is it?" I asked

"We really are not for sure how it will work but we think it might be able to give you a little bit more protection."

"Edward, what is it?"

He took me over and sat me down on the bed and kneeled before me, "my love, we've been worried that since you are still human that you can still be hurt or even killed."

My eyes went wide with how blunt he was being with me, "You aren't planning on leaving me again are you?" Fear crept into my voice as I spoke.

"No, no that is not what I'm saying. Carlisle has been debating on the topic but he is the one that brought it up just in case something like this ever happened before you managed to be transformed into a vampire."

"Ok"

"We think that if you took some of my blood that it would give you kind of a power boost or something." He looked down after he finished his sentence with guilt radiating off of him. "We really are not sure what the side affects will be, but we think since you sill wouldn't be completely transformed you will not have all the traits of a vampire."

"Oh" was all I could manage at the time.

"Please Bella don't be angry with me, we are just trying to keep you safe."

I pulled him against me and whispered into his neck, "I trust you with my life. I could never be angry with you."

He pulled back from the embrace and looked into my eyes. "We need to hurry Bella if we are going to do this."

I nodded in agreement, "How are they doing down stairs?" I asked.

"Well they are beginning to understand a little bit more but there is still going to take a little bit more time to have them completely convinced."

"I didn't think we had that much time?"

"We don't, but Carlisle and Esme and the others are doing their best."

"Ok."

"I don't know what is going to happen Bella, but please remember I will always love you."

"I know Edward, and I will love you for all eternity."

Edward brought his wrist up to his mouth and slightly slit his wrist so that the blood was barely coming out but just enough. I looked at him one last time before I brought his wrist up to my mouth. The though of having to drink blood made my stomach turn upside down but when I thought of Edward for some freaky reason everything just made sense. I slowly brought parted my lips and let the cool liquid slip beneath it, but instead of tasting the coppery substance that blood is supposed to have this had more a mint ice taste to it. I could feel at once the blood rushing through my body enhancing things that I could not explain. When Edward pulled his hand back I felt my insides changing, not completely but becoming more enhanced and more attuned.

"Bella?"

I could hear Edward's voice full with worry. After a few moments things started to calm down inside of me and I slowly opened my eyes to meet his beautiful dark golden ones. When my eyes fell onto his it was like seeing him all over again but this time he was even more beautiful the he could have been.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry that I did that to you." He mumbled as he took me into his arms.

"Its ok, I'm fine love."

"How are you feeling?" He asked me standing up.

"I feel like I'm enhanced or something." I replied.

I could hear the voices from down stairs clearer that any human should be able to. If I tried hard enough I could hear their feet rustling on the carpet.

"Wow, I had no idea how better you can hear and see things."

Edward took me into his embrace once again, and I breathed in his heavenly icy scent and it sent chills down my back. I had never smelled him so clearly before and I loved how much better I could define him.

"Thank You." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Giving me this gift, I can see you so much better and I can't wait for transformation so that we will have eternity with one another. Also so you don't have to be so gentle with me, because I know how hard it was for you at the meadow and I can't wait to be as rough with you as possible."

I watched as his smile spread across his face and my stomach did a summersault from the love that I have for him. I knew he was thinking about the night we shared in the meadow how gentle he was with me as he took me for the first time. He pulled me once more into a tight embrace or as tight as he would go so he wouldn't hurt me and took my lips into a desperate kiss. I kissed him tenderly and poured all my love for him into that kiss. But something deep within my soul was screaming at me. For I knew that kiss all to well, it was the kiss that he had only used twice on me before and neither circumstance had turned out very well. He just recently learned that something had changed, and unfortunately I don't think that this change was going to be in our favor…

**A/N:** So, I would really appreciate if you all told me what you think of this first chapter. I was going to make it a bit longer but I figured that could be saved for the next chapter. I have to admit this kinda scares the hell out of me trying to write this story and I would really appreciate hearing any and all of your comments. Well until the next update which I plan on doing within the week.


End file.
